U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,955 has already disclosed an electric lamp which is closed at two ends, two base parts having contact elements which rest in tubular extensions at the end of pinch seals having a sealing effect. The contact elements extend transversely with respect to the lamp axis and are surrounded by the tubular extensions in the form of sleeves. Fixing takes place along the circumference of the contact elements. One disadvantage of this is the fact that the contact elements can easily become skewed such that they are no longer precisely transverse with respect to the lamp axis and also such that the risk of breakage is relatively high.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,404 discloses a halogen incandescent lamp with a pinch seal at one end, in the case of which the contact pins are in the form of round sleeves.